Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic chuck and a temperature-control method for the same.
Description of Related Art
In a reaction chamber of semiconductor device manufacturing equipment, a wafer is mounted on a chuck base for being supported during a process, in which the chuck base may be an electrostatic chuck. The chuck base is provided with a cooling system for maintaining a constant temperature of the chuck base, thereby cooling the wafer located on the chuck base. Thus, in order to prevent a potentially damaging temperature rise or a temperature unbalance between the wafer and the chuck base, the cooling system is typically associated with the chuck base.
The cooling system often directly applies a liquid or a gas coolant into the chuck base. However, even though the cooling system can cool the chuck base by applying the liquid or the gas coolant into the chuck base, delivering the liquid or the gas coolant to the inappropriate positions of the chuck base surface may introduce unexpected defects to the wafer. The wafer with the unexpected defects usually results in the reduced yield rate.